


Gone Wrong

by ChaoticBliss



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Crime AU, F/M, I'm bored, M/M, The Losers Club, and die for you by the weeknd gets me in my feelings, nobody asked for this, ride or die au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBliss/pseuds/ChaoticBliss
Summary: A job goes wrong and  relationships are tested.





	1. The Job

Stan watched the clock on his watch tick and tick.

This was the worst part, the waiting. 

As every second passed, his heart beat a little faster and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. 

They should’ve been out by now. The job was easy, a simple in and out that was supposed to take up no more then ten minutes of their time. 

They were three minutes behind schedule. 

Normally, he would expect this from Richie, he was the wildcard of the group and wasn’t exactly good at following a clear and thoroughly thought out pla, But Eddie and Mike were with him. The two outnumbered him so them taking their time didn’t seem like a realistic option. 

Especially to Mike, he hated this but what other choice did they have this point? Stan didn’t like what they did but he had started this and he sure as hell planned to finish it.

Did this make him a bad person? Probably, but he didn’t dwell on the moral aspect of things. If he did, he’d still be homeless and begging for things that would never come. That feeling of weakness he had, it was soul crushing. 

He was never going back to that. 

Never. 

He glanced back at the bank and then down at his hand held radio. Eddie had given it to him, it was the same one police used for alerting each other of crimes being committed. It took him two weeks to learn every single code in a stolen hand book Eddie had also given him. 

It made what they did easier, give them a head start for when the cops showed. He listened to the static, a comforting background noise as he waited for the others. All Stan had to do was press the button on the pager Eddie had given him and then the others would’ve been out and they’d be gone in a matter of seconds. 

It was old school but smart, at least Stan thought so. 

He didn’t know much about Eddie and Richie. Or Ben, Bill, Audra and Bev. 

He didn’t care to ask. 

But Mike, he had intrigued him from the moment he layed eyes on him. They were both relatively new to the small crime ‘family’ and they connected easily. 

Mike was funny and smart, he kept to himself and had the strongest moral compass he had ever seen in someone. Stan wondered what had gotten him involved in something like this.

He didn’t ask, the scars on Mike’s back made it difficult for him to bring up his past. It seemed like a painful thing and he would never want to remind him of that. 

This was there first job together. 

Stan had been weirdly excited for it but still, it was this kind of job so he felt guilty about it almost immediately. 

Mike had reassured him when his nerves had gotten bad on his first job a few months ago. Mike took him out for a drink to celebrate it’s success. Mike made him laugh and smile and blush. 

Mike made him feel safe, and now he couldn’t help but wonder if the man he loved was safe inside those walls. 

What if...what if something, he pushed those thoughts away before they could come. He didn’t need to think about that right now, he needed to focus. 

His mind was racing, anxiety building the longer he sat there. 

They should have been out by now, Stan thought over and over again. Glancing between his watch and the entry doors every five or so seconds. 

He thought about the possible things that could’ve gone wrong, security wasn’t one. Mike made sure the security guard wouldn’t be a problem. 

Meaning, he hacked into his phone and reset his alarm for 3:30 instead of 7:30. 

He thought about a panic button of some sorts but if it had been pushed the cops would’ve been here by now. He thought about someone trying to play hero but no shots had gone off. A few screams, sure, but no shots. 

Stan knew the sound of a gunshot too well. 

He had nothing to worry about, this was an easy job. A small town bank with a security system that he and the others could’ve gotten through as toddlers. 

A scream sounded, a painful ear shattering scream that made Stan’s heart race. The sudden urge to run inside consumed him, but before his could the others came rushing out. Mike carrying a limping Richie and Eddie behind them with his gun aimed at anything behind them . The street was empty but I guess there was nothing wrong with being too cautious. 

His eyes drifted to Richie and Mike, Mike supported him with one arm and his gun in the other and that’s when Stan’s breath hitched. 

Mike never used his gun, he swore he would never hurt anyone when it came to doing this. The blood dripping through and down Richie’s ridiculous Hawaiian shirt made his stomach churn. 

Something had gone wrong, things never went wrong.

He watched, eyes wide as Mike gently but quickly placed Richie in the back seat as Eddie climbed in on the other side. Only when his mask was off did he begin to lose it. 

Mike hurried made his way to the passenger seat and climbed in, a look of concern mixed with anger on his face. 

Stan didn’t ask questions, he booked it. 

“Where do we go? Hospital or hq” he asked. 

“No hospitals, we go to hq. Ben can fix me up there?” 

“Richie you need a hospital, Ben is not a doctor. Y-You need proper medical care a-an-” 

“Eds, it’s fine. You act like I’ve never been stabbed before.” Richie joked, but Eddie didn’t laugh. He just stared at the bloody wound on Richie’s side, god, he should’ve been more cautious. 

If he had just looked at the guy in time, he could’ve warned him. Or, something. He could’ve done something. 

He knew Richie was in more pain than he let on. He could see how hard he was biting down on his cheek to keep from making any noise. He could see the way his hand tightened around the bag full of cash. 

He could see how tightly he blinked his eyes. 

Eddie didn’t like seeing Richie in pain. 

Sure, he was a pain in the ass but he was Eddie’s pain in the ass. 

He reached for Richie’s vacant hand and it was then that Richie finally looked at him. He was teary eyed and vulnerable and Eddie knew it was rare to see him like this. 

Eddie kept their fingers locked and squeezed Richie’s softly. Hesitantly, Richie leaned off the car door and onto Eddie’s shoulders. 

Eddie released his gun and moved his hand up to Richie’s hair. He stroked it lovingly and he could hear Richie release a breath of relief. He used his bloody hand to take his glass off and breathed harder and harder. 

Tears fell down his cheeks, the pain was coursing throughout his entire body. 

Eddie kissed the top of his head as the car moved through traffic. 

Sirens sounded behind them and Stan cursed. He increased his speed and weaved through traffic seemingly with little effort. He kept his cool and told the others to hold on. 

He ripped the police radio out of his ear and looked over at the radio, moving his hand to the knob to flip through stations. 

No one questioned him on it, they knew music helped Stan when he drove. A Weeknd song blared and he turned it up. 

Die for You.

Mike’s favorite. 

He looked over at him, the brown skinned man eyes never wavered. They stayed locked on the road ahead of them.

He sighed but didn’t dwell. 

Instead he turned sharply and then again. He weaved through traffic, with police cars still raving behind them. 

Stan was grateful and also pissed at the lack of traffic. He made another sharp turn and ignored the wince from Richie. He drove through a store lot, and made a u turn around an ice cream cone shaped sundae shop.One of the three cars swerved into a pole and Stan smiled to himself in victory. 

Music blared amongst them as they drove in silence, only two of the cop cars still followed and Stan made his way out of the lot. Out of the corner of his eye, Stan saw his way out. 

“Mike, when I say shoot. Shoot” 

He told him, Mike looked over in confusion but Stan didn’t care. He weaved through traffic and turn so that they were driving up a road bridge. 

“What are you gonna do Stan?” 

“Just trust me and Richie, I’m sorry about this.” 

They alll looked at him in confusion but he didn’t care, he swerved and Richie screamed from the impact. 

“What the fuck Stan” Eddie called out. 

The police car ran right past them and straight into some some guy’s subaru. 

They faced the other one head on and the driver was temporarily in shock from the crash. 

“Mike, shoot his front tires now!” 

He didn’t hesitate, Mike leaned out of his window and quickly shot out the other car’s left tire. Then his right. 

Stan thanked god for Mike’s aim before taking off once again in the direction of the car lot where they escape car hid, 

The drive went rather smoothly, they chose the top floor and as soon as they were out, Stan rigged the ignition and pedal so that the car ran straight off the roof and into the ocean on the left side of the car park. Taking the plate off before hand.

There was enough evidence in there to incriminate them all, better to destroy it then have it traced back to them. 

They took a mini van back to HQ and Richie was nearly unconscious by the time they reached it. 

“What the hell happened to him?” Bev asked as soon as they stepped through the garage door. 

“Stab wound, he lost a lot of blood on the way over here.” Mike told them as he laid Richie down on the metal work table Bill had cleared up for them.

“Alright, Bev can you get my medical stuff from the office.” 

“Yeah, I-uh-I’ll be right back.” She said, sprinting over to the office. 

“H-How d-did this hap-happen? Our p-plan was full proof, I-I don’t understand” Bill stammered out and Audra made her way over, rubbing circles over his back comfortingly. 

“Some guy tried to play hero and well, Richie was the closest.” 

Mike said, Eddie was still gripping Richie’s hand for dear life as Ben unbuttoned his shirt. 

The wound was messy and was near some of Richie’s internal organs. 

Bev soon came back just as the worried look fell on Ben’s face. Normally, when it came to fixing them up it was never that much of a challenge for Ben but this, this was a different story. 

“Eddie, can you get me some towels and water .Quickly." Eddie scurried off to find what was asked. 

“How bad is it? Really?” Mike asked and Ben sighed, furrowing his brow and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“It’s bad. Real bad.”


	2. Broken and Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie breaks and Mike is vulnerable

Eddie Kaspbrak was a fucking mess. 

Beyond a mess, he felt like he was about to lose the only person in the world that fucking mattered to him and he couldn’t do shit but watch. 

Apparently, he couldn’t even do that right because Ben had asked him to leave. Well he asked everyone to leave, except for Bev, but still it didn’t feel right. Just leaving Richie to handle this on his own, he wanted to be there. 

To be with him. 

“Eddie, can you sit down you’re making all of us nervous” Stan blurted, and Eddie froze. 

He hadn’t even realized he’d been pacing, or biting his nails. 

God, he hadn’t done any of these things since high school. This whole situation made him feel like a fragile and useless nerd again. He hated this feeling, of complete weakness as the person he loved fought for his life on his own. 

He wanted to do something, anything.

The memories of this morning flashed through his head. He had had a bad feeling about this job, but he ignored it. He didn’t trust his gut and now Richie could die because of it. 

His leg moved uncontrollably when he sat down next to Bill, the closest seat to the door that led to the garage. 

His thoughts were going to be the death of him. Nothing had ever gone wrong when Eddie trusted his gut, they had pulled off almost every single job perfectly up until now. He shouldn’t have let Richie change the plan. It risked the mission and both his and Mike’s lives in the process. 

He would’ve said no, if Richie hadn’t look at him like that. With his beautiful lazy smile and bright eyes, Eddie as a sucker for that look. 

He let his feelings for him get in the way of the plan and now Richie was paying the price for it. 

A scream erupted and Eddie lept up and moved for the door, Bill held him back. 

“Eddie, don’t” 

His blue eyes were cold and hard. Bill was incredibly when it came to controlling his emotion, the majority of the time. It’s what made him a good leader. someone who could detach easily from the situation, even it was personal. He wasn’t heartless, he was kind and empathetic, but Bill could flip the switch with ease. He stared at Eddie with a calm and collected expression on his face. He maintained his control, even in a situation like this. 

Right now, though, Eddie kind of hated him for that. 

“I don’t know what the fuck is happening to him Bill. He could be fucking dying and you wanna keep me from seeing him. Fuck that! You can’t just tell me what to do, especially when it comes to this. Who the fuck do you think are anyway, huh? If it was Audra you wouldn’t even tolerating this discussion.” 

“If it was Audra, I wouldn’t even be here.” 

His grip on Eddie’s arm tightened as the words left his mouth. His expression remained the same but there was no mistaking the venom in his words. Eddie knew what he meant, Bill wasn’t a violent person, but he was vengeful. The most vengeful of them all. It was his only flaw and he handled it discreetly. 

He remembered the last person who dared to threaten Audra’s livelihood, Eddie was pretty sure they were still in a coma. She managed to stop him before he could cause anymore damage but still, the memory of him like that scared Eddie and the others to this day. 

If this had happened to her, the person who done it would already be begging for their life. There’d be no Audra to stop him then.

If Bill was fire then Audra was water, ready to turn his flames into smoke when necessary but don’t let the beauty of her waves fool you, she could be just as deadly. 

Audra and Bill had been together longer than any of the established couples of the losers’ clubs. They were each other’s Ride or Die, Eddie had always admired the two’s fierce commitment to one another. 

In some ways he envied them, they were both intense and together they were almost unstoppable. 

He had always wanted something like that. Then he met Richie and believe him, they were not Bill and Audra. Not a chance. They were different and Eddie like different. They were watching sitcoms in the middle of the night with dumb commentary, they were shitty pet names and constant bickering. They were annoying snide remarks and constant teasing. They were deep conversations early in the morning over coffee and stupid your mom jokes. 

They were Richie and Eddie. 

Now that this was happening, Eddie was afraid. Now more than ever before, he didn’t want to be alone, not again. 

Whether he liked to admit it or not, Richie was his rock and if he was gone who would be left to hold him back down to earth? 

He hadn’t even realized he was tearing up until he felt the warm liquid drip down onto his lip. 

Bill’s expression softened, and he pulled Eddie into a hug. 

He hated this, feeling vulnerable and weak around anyone especially his team. 

Still, he didn’t let go. He just cried and cried into Bill’s shoulder, letting his worry and anxiety consume him like a black hole. 

Stan watched in shock as Eddie’s tears came. He had never seen anyone on the team cry before, the reality of the situation was beginning to seep in and his chest felt tight. 

“I need some air.” 

He walked out before anyone could question him. Stan made a b line to his car that he parked in the back of the house. He quickly unlocked it and rummaged through the cupholder for his lighter and lifted the armrest for his emergency cigarettes. 

Stan didn’t smoke, at least not anymore. He had been clean for about a week now, not a lot of time but still it was more than he had been able to do the previous times he tried to quit. 

But this, this was too much. 

He’d quit again when Richie woke up and Eddie was back to normal. 

If Richie woke up. 

Stan sighed in relief at the familiar feeling of the box and got out, slamming the door behind him. He leaned against the car, his hands shaking as he opened the box and brought the cancer stick to his lips, lighting it a second later. 

The familiar feeling of nicotine between his lips brought a strange comfort to him. Not enough to make his hands stop shaking but it was enough to makes his breathing easier. 

Ironic right? 

He exhaled the smoke with ease and closed his eyes. The sun shone down on his face, but it didn’t irritate him enough to move. Instead he brought the familiar poison to his lips once again and inhaled. 

“I thought you quit?” 

He jumped at the sound, ripping his eyes open to see Mike standing in front of him. 

His hands were buried in his coat pocket, he hadn’t bothered to take it off after the job. 

“Yeah, well” he trailed off, not finishing as he exhaled. 

“I thought I quit too.” He said after a small silence. 

Mike didn’t say anything, just moved to stand beside him. He motioned for him to hand it over and reluctantly, Stan listened. He expected Mike to throw it to the ground and help him back inside but he didn’t. Instead he brought to his lips and breathed in.

“You smoke?” 

“Nah, I quit five years ago” Mike muttered as the grey smoke left his lips. 

They stood in silence for a few moments, sharing a cigarette that neither one of them should’ve been smoking. 

After a while Stan closed his eyes and leaned back. Welcoming the sun on his face. 

“What happened?” 

He was surprised that the words left his mouth, the question came off nonchalant but they both knew it wasn’t. The air tensed and Mike could feel his body go rigid. 

He sighed, pinching his nose to keep his shit together. He wasn’t going to break down, not here and not in front of Stan. 

“It went wrong, the whole thing just...went wrong.” 

“How?” 

“I-Richie made us switch up the formation before we walked in.” 

“Why?” 

Normally, Mike didn’t mind Stan’s questions, but he could live without them right about now. 

“Eddie, he likes to be closest to him during things like this. A nerve thing I guess, maybe he just felt safer with things going down like that. I don’t know. He took my spot, neither one of us knew our new areas very well. I mean we had seen each other practice this for weeks, but it wasn’t enough for us to know it like the back of our hands. He was only looking out for his left side and then some guy he came up and stabbed him. He would’ve done more If I-” he choked on his words and Stan opened his eyes to see Mike’s watering. 

He stared at him, mouth falling open just a little bit. 

“Mike, w-what happened?” He asked, the hesitation was evident in his voice.

“I-uh-” he sniffled, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand, “-I hit him with the back of my gun. Hard.” 

“That doesn’t mean-” 

“Stan, I know I killed him” 

He froze, staring at Mike for a second, unable to speak. Mike cursed himself for being so emotional, now was not the time to be an emotional wreck right now. He was supposed to be there for them, he was supposed to support them, and this was not how he should’ve been acting. 

“I’m sure Bill told you about my -uh- my former background. My hands were registered weapons and I wasn’t thinking of my own strength. I just, he would’ve killed Richie if I didn’t do something. I hit him, I heard something crack and there was blood on the gun. It was just, it was m-my instincts. We left before I could check on him, I-I d-don’t kn-” 

Bill hadn’t told him because Stan had never asked. He let his temporary curiosity slip away as he looked at Mike. He had only known him to be gentle ad caring, never a killer. 

He didn’t say anything as Mike broke down right in front of me. Mike hated himself for crying, he couldn’t stop. He was supposed to be stronger than this, why the fuck wasn’t he stronger than this?!

Mike, the one who had always been strong whenever anyone needed him to be. Mike, the one who had comforted everyone in the gang when they needed it. Mike, the man who had managed to make everyone happy at some point, was breaking down right in front of him. 

Stan didn’t know how to handle it.

He hadn’t meant to put him on this high pedestal of invincibility but he did, and seeing him so vulnerable was just…it was an eye opener. 

He stood there, like a fucking idiot for far too long before realizing what to do. 

Stan didn’t say anything as he brought the slightly taller man in for a hug, it seemed to work when Bill did it to Eddie. He rubbed Mike’s back soothingly as he cried. Normally, these kinds of things made him incredibly uncomfortable, but this felt different. He just wanted to make his pain go away.

Stan realized that this was the second person in the club that he had ever seen cry. 

This one wasn’t as alarming as Eddie but still, it was new territory for him. 

Mike gripped him hard as he let the tears flow and Stan rocked back and forth slowly, in an effort to steady them both. 

They stood there, in silence, for what felt like hours. 

When they pulled apart, Mike’s eyes were red, and his cheeks were stained. A small tear escaped from his right eye and without even realizing, Stan moved to wipe it away. 

They were closer than he initially thought, and he could feel his breathing hitch. 

Mike stared at him and for the first time, Stan didn’t feel like Mike was looking right through him. In fact, he felt like he was the one seeing him for the first time. His eyes were a little lost, a little scared, and most of all, they were vulnerable. 

Stan closed the space between them, and Mike breathed him in like air. 

They had kissed before, but this was so much different. This was so much more.

It was soft and sweet and held more emotion in it than any of the others they shared. They had never defined what they were, but this...this felt like a defining moment. 

It scared them both. 

The warm feeling that ignited within them was something neither of the two had ever experienced. 

Things had changed.

Neither Stan or Mike could tell you whether it was for the better or the worse. Not at the moment anyway. 

When they pulled apart, their gaze stayed locked on each other. Emotions flashing through both of their eyes, emotions they couldn’t deal with right now. 

“Richie! Richie!” The screams brought them both back down to earth and they rushed back into the house. 

“What’s happening?” Mike asked, worry filling his voice. 

Eddie and Bill were gone, but Stan caught a glimpse of Audra slipping back into the garage. 

“Come on” He grabbed Mike’s arm and they both raced inside to see Ben checking Richie’s vitals and Eddie having a complete and utter meltdown. Bill desperately tried to hold him together. 

“What’s going on Ben?” 

“He’s gone into hypovolemic shock from the loss of blood. We need to get him to a hospital now!"

**Author's Note:**

> My first It fic, be nice please


End file.
